Love Is
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Dan menurutku cinta tidak mengenal waktu maupun jarak, jadi hyung mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi orang yang aku cintai, bersediakah kau?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.3 :** **First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love is**

 **A fanfic by Leenamarui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Menurutku, cinta itu adalah perasaan dimana kau merasa ingin terus bersama dan melindungi orang itu. Perasaan dimana kau ingin memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Dan menurutku cinta tidak mengenal waktu maupun jarak, jadi hyung mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi orang yang aku cintai, bersediakah kau?"_

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan menyirami permukaan bumi di dalam kegelapan malam yang semakin kelabu karena kedatangannya. Tapi itu tak membuat suasana ramai dan riuh berkurang sedikit pun, yang ada malah semakin menjadi terutama di tempat-tempat strategis untuk merasakan kehangatan ternyaman di tengah kedinginan yang kelam.

Dan pemuda itu ingin cepat-cepat merasakan hal yang serupa, tubuh kurusnya hanya terbaluti dua lapis pakaian tipis dan kakinya berbalutkan celana _jeans_ gaya terkini. Rambutnya sedikit lepek karena udara semakin lembap, kedua kakinya berlari kecil menapaki trotoar untuk menggapai tujuannya ke sebuah halte bus.

Hanya berbekal _beanie_ hitam kesayangannya yang menutupi kepalanya dari rintik-rintik langit. Membuatnya merasa sedikit kebasahan dan hal tersialnya adalah kini ia merasa dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya karena pakaiannya yang tipis. Dan berikutnya rintik-rintik itu semakin lebat dan besar.

.

 _Sial!_

 _Padahal aku ingin tidur dengan segera._

.

Bibir tipis itu bergerak dengan luwesnya, merapalkan kata-kata kasar sekedar mengumpati rintik hujan yang terus turun tanpa lelah. Bukan berarti ia tidak bersyukur sama sekali karena ia sendiri juga tahu bahwa hujan membawa keberkahan, tapi kali ini memang kurang tepat baginya dan menggerutu adalah hal terbaik menurutnya.

.

"Jangan seperti itu."

.

Suara yang tidak terlalu berat maupun melengking, pas untuk porsinya membuat ia yang memiliki surai hitam keunguan menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua mengisi halte bus yang tampak sepi.

Mulanya ia mengabaikan insan tersebut. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi.

.

"Hei kau ..."

.

Kali ini ia lebih memilih menanggapi orang tersebut walau hanya menoleh dan melihatnya.

Tapi sesuatu terasa berubah selanjutnya, saat lengkungan itu terbentuk dengan indahnya di hadapan kedua mata kecilnya itu. Bagaimana senyum yang memberikan _impress_ tersendiri baginya.

"Park Jimin."

"Mi-min Yoongi."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa merasa gugup padahal hanya sekedar memberitahukan namanya. Otak dan hatinya sedikit tidak baik hanya karena mendenggar suara pemuda itu dan bagaimana atensinya begitu dekat.

"Kau lebih tua dariku _ne_?" tanya orang itu seperti berusaha melawan semua rasa kecanggungan yang mulai menyerang.

Ini pukul delapan malam, rintik hujan masih membasahi bumi dan bus yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Be-benarkah?"

 _Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?_ batin Yoongi kemudian dalam hatinya mulai mengumpati diri sendiri yang tidak bisa diduga sama sekali.

Apa seorang Park Jimin sangat berpengaruh untuknya?

"Aku kelahiran 95."

"Aku 93."

Dan selanjutnya percakapan mereka terus berlanjut. Yoongi tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana Jimin, pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya sangat begitu hebat dalam membuka topik pembicaraan atau mengajaknya untuk terus berbicara. Bohong kalau Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman dengan Jimin, orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari sejam lamanya, tapi keberadaan Jimin dan kehadirannya membuat Yoongi merasa sudah kenal lama dengan pemuda asal Busan itu.

.

.

Pagi ini mentari tampak anggun memerlihatkan biasnya yang sedikit menyilaukan tapi memberikan kehangatan di pagi yang indah. Yoongi sudah sedia dengan penampilannya, ia tidak akan pergi ke studio hari ini karena seminggu yang lalu ia sudah berdiam diri di sana hanya untuk menyelesaikan projeknya dengan sang sahabat. Pagi ini Yoongi hanya ingin sarapan di kafe kemudian sedikit berjalan-jalan ke toko buku, mencari referensi yang bagus untuk liriknya nanti.

Suara lonceng kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk akan berbunyi saat pintu terbuka. Dan kali ini lonceng berbunyi karena kehadiran Yoongi begitu memasuki kafe di dekat kediamannya. Tampak masih sepi dan mungkin baru buka beberapa saat yang lalu, seorang pelayan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum bersahabat.

"Yoongi _Hyung_!" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yoongi seketika mencari asal suara tersebut.

Di meja nomor lima dekat dengan tembok dan kaca terdapat seorang pemuda dengan setelan kasualnya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, seolah menyuruh Yoongi untuk menghampirinya. Maka, tanpa bersuara dan melayangkan ekspresi sedikit keheranannya Yoongi berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Jimin?"

Walau kedua mata Yoongi dan juga raut wajahnya menampilkan raut penuh keheranan tapi kenyataannya tubuhnya duduk di kursi seberang pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, entah sejak kapan Yoongi merasa senyum itu mulai berbeda di pandanganya.

Seolah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk ikut melengkung. Tapi Yoongi menahannya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya menjadi berbedar. Sejujurnya ia ingin lari dari pemuda ini, tapi ada bagian dari hatinya yang menyuruhnya tetap di sini.

Dan hatinya yang menang kali ini.

"Ingin sarapan apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin kembali memecahkan kecanggungan yang ketara.

Dan kini Yoongi mulai merasa sedikit terheran. Mengapa tidak ada satupun pelayan yang datang kemari? Setidaknya menawarkan menu apa saja yang tersedia di sini. Baru saja Yoongi akan mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum.

"Aku pemilik kafe ini. Mau mencoba menu andalan kami?"

Sesaat kedua mata kecil Yoongi membulat tidak percaya.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang cukup membuat Yoongi tercengang soal pemuda asal Busan itu. Ya, jujur Yoongi sedikit tidak percaya kalau Jimin yang ternyata masih seorang mahasiswa sudah memiliki sebuah kafe yang tampaknya cukup meraup sukses di kota Seoul ini.

Tak heran juga jika dari mulai interior dan tema kafenya yang terlihat begitu kasual dan gaya masa kini. Cocok untuk para remaja entah itu SMA, kuliah, ataupun sudah bekerja.

Tapi yang membuat Yoongi tak kalah tercengangnya adalah kebaikan seorang Park Jimin. Bagaimana pemuda itu dengan santai memberikannya sarapan gratis, padahal mereka baru kenal sehari dan selanjutnya dengan senang hati menemaninya ke toko buku.

Tepatnya saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di toko buku. Di deretan novel yang berjajar rapi seolah minta dijamah lebih dalam. Yoongi sedang membaca satu buah novel yang cukup menarik minatnya.

" _Hyung_!" suara Jimin menjadi pemecah kefokusan Yoongi pada novel yang tengah ia baca.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya marah, hanya sedikit kesal tapi ia tidak langsung memperlihatkannya pada Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa _hyung_?"

Ah pertanyaan ini... sebenarnya Yoongi sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini. Entah dari rekannya atau siapapun itu, dan jawabannya selalu sama.

"Rumit."

Hanya itu. Tapi jawaban sesimpel itu sukses membuat Jimin terpukau, memang berlebihan tapi menurut Jimin itu adalah jawaban terunik yang pernah ia dengar.

"Hanya itu _hyung_?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan apa itu cinta _hyung_?" tanya Jimin dengan nada tenangnya.

Yoongi menggelang pelan, ia menjawab jujur.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau cinta itu rumit sementara kau sendiri belum pernah merasakan cinta?"

 _Sekakmat._

 _Astaga! Dapat dari mana dia pertanyaan seperti itu?_

Yoongi merasa bibirnya kelu. Otaknya macet saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan dilihat dari raut wajah Jimin. Pemuda itu sepertinya hanya biasa saja menanyakan hal itu, tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab.

"Menurutku, cinta itu adalah perasaan dimana kau merasa ingin terus bersama dan melindungi orang itu. Perasaan dimana kau ingin memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Dan menurutku cinta tidak mengenal waktu maupun jarak, jadi hyung mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi orang yang aku cintai, bersediakah kau?"

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga harinya Yoongi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sama sekali. Kedua matanya memerah dan terdapat kantung mata di bawahnya, kepalanya sedikit pening dan tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Salahkan saja kejadian tiga hari lalu, dimana dengan lancangnya seseorang menyatakan perasaan atau lebih tepatnya mengajaknya menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan fakta bahwa mereka baru mengenal satu hari lamanya.

 _Sialan! Mengapa aku jadi begini?_

Yoongi menggusak surai hitam keunguannya dengan kasar, otaknya terasa suram saat ini. Padahal, sederhananya Yoongi bisa menjawab tidak atau mengabaikan ucapan Jimin saat itu.

Tapi apa? Ia malah menampar pemuda Busan itu kemudian meninggalkannya di toko buku sendiri tanpa berucap apapun. Kurang ajar apa coba Yoongi? Tapi Jimin lebih kurang ajar di sini, pikirnya.

Yoongi memang orang yang sering memendam semuanya sendiri dan akan melampiaskannya saat ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tapi kali ini halnya sungguh berbeda, ini soal cinta dan Yoongi tidak _pro_ dalam hal begini. Jadi, ia lebih memilih berbagi dengan orang lain.

'Temui aku di kafe dekat kampusmu. Jam 9, kalau terlambat lihat saja nanti.'

.

.

Kali ini hanyalah kafe biasa, cukup ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang tengah mengisi perut mereka sembari mengerjakan tugas ataupun berkumpul bersama teman. Yoongi sendiri di sini, duduk di meja nomor 6 di sudut kafe.

Lima menit kemudian seorang pemuda cukup nyentrik masuk ke dalam kafe ini. Rambut warna _oren_ cerahnya itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sebentar meski tidak dipungkiri dengan wajah tampannya itu.

Tapi hanya Yoongi yang tahu di sini bagaimana sifat dan watak asli orang itu. Si surai keorenan menghampirinya dengan senyum kotak andalannya.

" _Hyung_ apa kau—"

"Tidak. Duduk sana."

Orang itu kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat begitu perkataannya dipotong dengan cepat. Ia sudah biasa sebenarnya menghadapi sikap judes dan dingin dari sepupunya. Oh, kenalkan dia Kim Taehyung. Sepupu yang sudah Yoongi anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, _hyung_? Tumben sekali." tanya Taehyung sambil mencibir pelan.

Karena yang pemuda itu tahu, Yoongi lebih senang menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di atas kasur daripada datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Aku ingin bercerita."

"Cerita tentang apa?"

"Cinta."

Seperdetik kemudian tawa meledak dari Taehyung. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sepupu esnya mau bercerita soal cinta. Yang benar saja? Selama hidupnya Taehyung belum pernah mendengar Yoongi mau membahas soal cinta dengannya. Yang ada pemuda itu selalu menghindar atau malah mengatakannya berlebihan jika berbicara soal cinta.

Tapi pada nyatanya dunia itu selalu berputar.

Tawanya kemudian mereda saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari sepupunya. Kalau sudah begini itu tandanya Yoongi sedang serius. Oke, Taehyung harus mengerti itu.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , jadi maksudmu kau sedang jatuh cin—"

"TIDAK."

Taehyung terperajat mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang bisa dikatakan tidak santai itu. Padahal ia hanya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana. Jika saja ia tidak lupa kalau Yoongi sangat payah dan awam soal cinta.

"Ya ya kau jatuh cinta. Katakan padaku siapa orang yang membuatmu seperti ini, _hyung_. Mana tahu aku mengenalnya?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan hal itu membuat sepupunya dilanda rasa bingung yang luar biasa.

"Jadi ...?"

"Aku tidak tahu Taehyung. Aku baru mengenalnya sehari dan esoknya ia mengajakku untuk menjalin hubungan. Konyol bukan?" terang Yoongi akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan apa yang mengganggunya.

"Hee benarkah? Nekat sekali orang itu. Aku punya teman yang seperti itu, _hyung_. Dia bilang tiga hari yang lalu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang sebenarnya sudah lama dia kagumi tapi dia baru berkenalan dengan orang itu secara resmi selama dua hari."

.

.

Malamnya Yoongi harus pergi ke studio karena mendapat panggilan dadakan dari rekannya. Namjoon berkata kalau mereka harus segara rapat untuk projek besar-besaran mereka

Meski malas dan merasa kesal karena di luar sedang hujan, tapi nyatanya Yoongi tetap datang. Dan sialnya ia tidak punya payung. Alhasil ia hanya berdiri di lobi gedung apartement. Menunggu keajaiban datang.

Dan nyatanya memang datang. Sebuah payung berwarna transparan terpampang di hadapan Yoongi yang mulanya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau butuh payung kan, _hyung_?"

 _Suara itu!_

Sesaat Yoongi merasa napasnya berhenti sebentar. Jantungnya berdesir halus saat mendengar suara yang sudah seminggu lamanya tidak ia dengar lagi.

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati keberadaan Jimin yang tengah menyodorkan payung warna transparan itu padanya. Senyum tampannya terpampang di wajahnya yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Dan entah sejak kapan Yoongi suka senyum itu, dan tidak bohong jika ia merindukan senyum itu.

Tapi otaknya seperti menyadarkannya dari sesuatu. Maka dengan buru-buru ia meraih payung itu dan memakainya

Berjalan menerobos hujan meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Selama rapat pun pikiran Yoongi seolah terbagi dua. Antara topik rapat yang tengah berjalan dan juga seseorang yang mungkin sudah mengacaukan pikiran yang kini mulai merambat ke dalam hatinya.

"Yoon ..."

" _Hyung_?"

Selanjutnya Yoongi terkejut saat merasakan tepukan pada sebelah bahunya. Itu ulah rekannya Hoseok, yang hanya berniat ingin menyadarkannya.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak sedari tadi _hyung_? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Tentu. Masalahnya sangatlah rumit, serumit rumus kimia yang pernah Yoongi pelajari saat SMA!

"Ah tidak ada ... maafkan aku. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa _hyung_?"

"Eh?"

"Rapatnya sudah selesai dan barusan Namjoon mengajakmu untuk makan bersama. Kau mau ikut?"

.

.

Jam sudah masuk waktu larut. Kedua kaki rampingnya berjalan menapaki permukaan lantai yang dingin, melintasi heningnya malam dan dinginnya suasana _pasca_ hujan. Kedua matanya sedikit berat karena udara dingin yang seolah mencekik.

Tapi, tinggal lima langkah lagi saja Yoongi sampai di apartementnya. Di depan pintu warna coklat itu terdapat seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil menggunakan ponsel.

 _Itu Jimin ..._

Saat ini entah kenapa Yoongi rasanya ingin kembali ke studio. Atau ke rumah Hoseok maupun Namjoon, tapi baru selangkah berbalik sebuah suara sudah menahan pergerakannya.

"Yoongi _Hyung_."

Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk sesaat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, berikutnya Yoongi menghela napasnya pelan. Kali ini ia mengalah, lebih memilih menghadapi padahal Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa seolah sedang lari atau menghindar dari Jimin.

Tubuhnya berbalik dan berikutnya Yoongi lagi-lagi senam jantung karena kini keberadaan Jimin sangatlah dekat dengannya. Tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak dua langkah kakinya saja mungkin.

"Ada apa ... Jimin?"

"Aku serius _hyung_. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, dan maaf aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalmu sejak lama tapi waktu itu aku baru bisa berkenalan denganmu secara langsung. Maaf aku terlihat memaksamu, tapi aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu _hyung_."

 _Mencintai?_

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya, kedua indera pendengaran Yoongi mendengar kata romantis itu. Kata sederhana yang berefek luar biasa pada hatinya yang kini mulai berdetak kencang, pipinya menghangat dan mungkin memerah.

"Jimin..."

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Apa aku boleh menjawab 'iya'?"

.

.

" _Hyung_ aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!"

Yoongi mendengus malas mendengar suara sepupunya yang terderngar sangat keras. Padahal jarak mereka tidak kurang dari lima meter tapi Taehyung berteriak seolah mereka sedang berada di hutan.

"Aku serius, _hyung_. Sebenarnya orang yang aku beritahu waktu itu, yang sama seperti orang yang—"

" _Hyung_ _,_ aku datang!"

Seseorang berjalan memasuki apartement Yoongi tepatnya ruang dapur dengan membawa satu _paper bag_ yang terisi lumayan penuh. Senyumnya merekah.

" _MWOYA_!?" reaksi berlebihan Taehyung, kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Kemudian ia menatap Yoongi yang sedang sibuk memasak. Jari terlunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Jimin yang memberikan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Dia _hyung_! Dia orang yang kumaksud dan sialnya dia adalah sahabatku—"

"Dan juga kekasihku."

Dua reaksi yang jauh berbeda. Taehyung menatap tidak percaya sementara Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya begitu mendengar kalimat Yoongi yang terasa manis baginya.

"Bantet kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Kupikir kita ini sahabat!"

"Memang tapi kau selalu saja membocorkan rahasiaku. Apalagi Yoongi _Hyung_ adalah sepupumu."

.

.

Jadi, di sini hanya menceritakan kisah singkat bagaimana seorang Min Yoongi yang sangatlah awam tentang cinta, tapi takdir selalu memiliki banyak kejutan. Salah satunya bagi Yoongi adalah kehadiran seorang Park Jimin dalam hidupnya, sebagai orang yang pertama mengenalkan padanya apa itu cinta, mengajaknya bagaimana perasaan saat jatuh cinta.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali.**

 **Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini.**

 **Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
